Él volverá
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Así, le creíste ¿Qué podía salir mal, después de todo? Taito, mención Takari.


**Digimon Adventure y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

**Él volverá.**

Te prometió que regresaría, aquel verano; el viento acunando su poderosa risa y arruinando tu cabello al enredarlo sin solución –aunque ya hubiese dejado claro que te molestaba sobremanera–; y la mirada extraviada en el mar infinito lo contempló distante, como aguardando porque el otro pronunciase las palabras finales. Recuerdas perfectamente el nudo en tu garganta pugnando por liberarse, las manos duras de tu novio recorriendo tu costado a la vez que buscaba los términos adecuados.

Logró sonreírte y besarte hasta que el poco aliento guardado muriese. Así, le creíste.

Regresará, lo juró. Pactaron encontrarse en esa misma playa, a la misma hora el año siguiente; y, aunque el llanto moría en tus parpadeos, sonreíste formulando el asentimiento y afirmando que confiabas y cumplirías con tal palabra. Observar el horizonte adusto hasta que este día se repitiera y rechazar a cualquier iluso que anhelase llevarte a flaquear; sí, planeabas justo eso.

¿Qué podría salir mal, después de todo? Fiarte de su chispeante optimismo siempre estuvo entre tus costumbres, y 'cambio' yacía como término inexistente en tu vocabulario impecable. Las mismas personas, horarios similares y actividades cual espejo de las anteriores; pretendías, con lo que te restaba de entereza, fingir que nada se había trastocado. Él te llamaría a voz en cuello algún día, avergonzándote sobremanera y quitando el nudo eterno en tu garganta.

No amarás a nadie más, serás feliz. Fue él mismo quien señaló tu felicidad como prioridad universal. Sin embargo, retornar a la playa japonesa y no encontrarlo pudo más que el juramento de sangre. Una, dos y tres horas; el amanecer, ocaso y la noche estrellada. Quizá lloraste, o el silencio se encargó de aniquilar la prueba del llanto. Tal vez te atreviste a enjugar en un suspiro lágrimas inesperadas, porque el miedo a ser abandonado llevó tu resolución lejos y pulverizó el nimio esfuerzo de un año entero.

Tiritando, mortificado y exhausto, echaste un vistazo al oceánico infinito antes de dejarte guiar por tu hermano. _'Estoy bien'_, protestaste observando su semblante angustiado, _'Probablemente tuvo un contratiempo'_. Pero, Takeru no asintió y en seguida supiste cuán crédula sonaba tal afirmación. Te desplomaste en el lecho conocido apenas tocar la alfombra de tu alcoba; lo último que necesitabas era intrusos en tu habitación.

No dejaste entrar a nadie, incluso tu padre empezó a preocuparse seriamente por tu salud. Después de todo, nunca fuiste demasiado fuerte y no comer por días dañaba tu organismo.

Eres necio, siempre lo fuiste y tal característica ya no es cuestión modificable. Aún ahora, incluso hoy –ya muchos años transcurridos –continúas aguardando bajo el influjo de la luna llena; y maldices al astro nocturno por traer lo ecos de días mejores. Y, como en la víspera, TK te llamará cuando lo crea conveniente y suplicará en voz compasiva que termines con esto, pues esta rutina sólo puede herirte.

Sonreirás, pretendiendo estar de acuerdo y feliz; pero, tu mandíbula tiembla y un peligroso nudo acosa a tu garganta. Repasas el camino de regreso, olvidando y fiándote del pensamiento de que él volverá. Te engañas, quizá, sólo lograrás que tu hermano lo odie con mayor justificación y que su relación con Hikari se vea dañada; sin embargo, aferrarte a su juramento te es costumbre.

—Tuvo un contratiempo, TK. —repites, aferrándote a la poca entereza que tus años como hermano mayor te ha dejado—. Seguramente llamará mañana.

El saber que no ocurrirá así y que te romperás apenas llegar a casa no ayuda. Él regresará, murmuras oprimiendo tu pecho e ingresando al departamento –habiendo despedido antes a Takeru.

De seguro tuvo un problema y llamará en cualquier momento. Sólo espera, ya vendrá.

* * *

**N/A. Phew. Esta idea estaba demasiado metida en mi cabeza, tenía que hacerlo. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios moderados, sólo háganme saber si les gustó o no, y porqué.**


End file.
